Even
by kikilew9490
Summary: Hermione finally tells the woman she loves how she feels when they reunite.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling.

Warning, this is the first time I have dared to write smut and I am terrible at it (sorry about that.)

"You're staring again" Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the graceful woman she had been watching and snapped her head back to the girl she was dancing with.

Feigning ignorance she replied, "Hmmm? …sorry. Am I that obvious?"

Luna turned to see the woman that had been distracting Hermione's attention all night.

"She does look beautiful tonight, why don't you go over and talk to her."

"She has been surrounded by people the whole time, and she is a very busy woman, even on a night off like tonight. She doesn't need me pestering her."

Tonight was the one year anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Naturally the ministry had decided that a ball was in order to mark the occasion and give people some sense of security.

Hermione would have preferred to just stay at home. However Luna had insisted she be there, especially considering she had such a significant role in Voldemort's downfall.

So here she was, dancing with her best friend and occasionally, or not so occasionally according to Luna, looking at the alluring witch that often featured in her dreams. Minerva McGonagall.

"Just go over there and talk to her. That is the reason you came isn't it? ….so you could see her? … I mean, she is the reason for your failed relationship with Ron, you should at least try to talk to her."

Hermione glanced around to see if anyone could hear them talk, Luna never was one for being discreet. "I didn't break up with Ron for her. I just realised that I didn't love him as much as he loved me, it would have been unfair to lead him on any further."

As they continued to talk, Luna noticed the Headmistress had moved away from the people that been consuming her attention all night. She now seemed to be looking around for someone. Luna tried to contain her smile when her eyes landed upon them, or rather Hermione, and a warm smile briefly graced her features. She could have also sworn she saw something akin to jealousy spread across the older woman's face as she observed how closely they were dancing.

Perhaps Hermione's feelings weren't as one sided as she thought.

"Well, if you did want to talk to her now would be a very good time, you should probably grab her attention before someone else does." She gave Hermione an encouraging smile and nodded on the older woman's direction.

Hermione pecked Luna on the cheek before taking her advice and heading towards the table where the Headmistress was sitting alone.

Minerva was taking a much needed respite. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm the envious feelings that aroused upon seeing Hermione dancing so closely with Luna Lovegood. She had heard about her split from Ronald, she had hoped the young woman would finally be able to find someone that deserved her. Luna was obviously a better choice than Ronald, but she would have thought Hermione would be more suited to someone that could match her standards in intellect, or at least someone she could hold a conversation with.

She never would have seen Hermione and Luna as a good match, but the way they were dancing and laughing together, there was obviously some familiarity between them.

Minerva was still trying to shake her ridiculous internal ramblings away when a pair of very nice legs stopped directly in front of her. Her gaze followed them upwards, her breath momentarily catching in her throat as she saw the deep brown eyes of the woman she admired were looking directly at her.

She offered warm smile as she finally found her voice. "Good evening Miss Granger. Care to join me?" she waved her hand in the direction of the seat beside her.

Hermione gracefully took the proffered seat next to her former professor, turning it slightly so they could face each other.

Seeing the younger woman was still not going to start any conversation, Minerva took the initiative. _And maybe get some answers too_. "I noticed you came here with Miss Lovegood, I thought you would be with Mr Weasley. Could he not make it tonight?"

"Ron and I broke up about a month ago." At seeing the woman's intrigued look she continued "I broke up with him because I realised I love someone else, a woman actually." Hermione looked at her former professor closely, looking for some hint of a reaction. The older woman remained silent but flashed her a brief kind smile.

She decided to carry on before she lost her nerve "I only stayed with him because everyone expected me to and I didn't feel ready to be myself. Being gay still isn't very accepted in the muggle world, I just thought it would be the same here. I stayed with Ron because I thought would love him in time and I do love him, just not the same way he loves me."

"So is Luna the woma-"

"NO!… I mean um… no. We are not, uh, we're just friends. I didn't want to come tonight, especially not alone, and Luna offered to join me. "

"So there is someone else? Why couldn't she come here with you tonight?"

"Well, I haven't actually told this woman how I feel yet, I know she won't feel the same way, but I think I will at least try to tell her. It will be harder to get over her if she doesn't even know how I feel."

Before Minerva had a chance to reply their conversation was interrupted by someone wanting her attention again, with Hermione's insistence and promise to catch up later, she left her alone at the table with an apologetic smile.

They soon found themselves sat together again. Minerva started the conversation again. Not trusting herself to ask about the woman hermione loved without her jealousy showing, she decided to go with something a bit safer. "Where have you been staying now then, are you still living with Mr Weasley?"

"I'm staying alone at a hotel in London. With exams at University coming up I don't have much time to look for something more permanent, I'm going to start looking when exams are over. It isn't the nicest place, not very comfortable. You honestly would not believe how bad it was if I told you."

"Perhaps you will have to show me then" she said in a more flirty tone than intended. _Now would probably be a good time to stop drinking_. She placed her half empty glass on the table between them.

Hermione looked at her former professor with wide eyes, unsure how to take the light tone and subtle smirk.

Feeling encouraged by her remark and too tipsy to consider any consequences, she decided to see how far she could push her luck. Looking back at Minerva with a sultry smile, she lowered her voice and leaned in closer "You are more than welcome to see when we are done here."

Neither could rightly remember who initiated it, but Hermione was now leading Minerva into her room at the hotel.

Minerva glanced around. There was a couch just big enough for two with a short table in front, which Hermione was obviously using as a desk. Beside the door was a small area with a kettle, which she assumed muggles must think counted as a kitchen. She guessed the door at the back of the room was the bathroom. The object taking up the most space in the room was the king sized bed at the back that had a small pile of books strewn open across one side of it.

"Well…at least it has a nice size bed."

Hermione blushed, but chose to ignore Minerva's teasing tones "It's not as comfortable as it looks." she said while moving towards the kitchen area.

"Would you like a drink, I can make some tea, or perhaps you would prefer something a little stronger" she asked while cradling a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand and two glasses in the other, giving Minerva a cheeky grin while moving closer to the sofa.

"The firewhiskey does sound much nicer." she replied while joining the younger witch and sitting down next to her.

After a few refills and flowing conversation, Minerva was feeling more relaxed than she could remember being in a long time. She also noticed they had both shifted closer and that their frequent touches were now lingering a little longer. While the older woman was glad to spend more personal time with Hermione, she still couldn't help but feel envious of whoever would get to love this woman completely.

Feeling her liquid courage at a peak, she decided to ask the question that was still nagging in the back of her mind, "So… you never did tell me the name of the woman that has managed to capture your heart. Anyone I know?"

The seemingly simple question made Hermione sober up quickly, she looked directly into Minerva's eyes, searching for any indication of the emotions the other woman was feeling.

Realising they had both been silent, and that she still hadn't answered the question, she began to lean forward.

Minerva was frozen in place as full lips gently caressed her own thinner ones. The kiss lingered a few seconds before Hermione pulled back and looked up at Minerva with a sheepish smile.

Though it was only a brief kiss, Minerva was sure her heart skipped a beat. Seeing a nervous look overtake hermione's features, she felt as though she should reassure the younger witch. Minerva moved forward and captured her lips again, this time they both felt more sure of the others feelings and the kiss became a little more demanding.

Hermione had been kissed many times before, but nothing could have prepared her for the breathtaking feeling as Minerva's tongue slid past her lips searching for her own. Moving her hand to Minerva's neck she pulled her closer as their tongues began to duel.

Before either of them knew what was happening, hermione was laying back somewhat awkwardly on the small couch with Minerva on top of her resting one hand on the arm of the sofa to stop from putting all her weight on the girl, while the other hand tried in vain to push her dress further up her thighs. When Hermione tried to move to get the dress off Minerva pulled back again and stood up off the sofa. At the loss of Minerva's touch, Hermione blinked open her eyes and saw that the woman was slowly backing away from her.

Hermione frantically moved to sit up "Oh gods…I…I'm sorry…I" hearing the panic in Hermione's voice Minerva moved forward again and pulled her into another fierce kiss.

"I just thought perhaps you might like to show me how uncomfortable the bed is."

Hermione's eyes momentarily widened at the boldness of her former professor before she regained composure and moved to stand. A wide grin spread across her features when she realised Minerva was still inching back towards the bed.

Hermione moved ahead of her to the side of the bed and removing the books. She gasped when she felt sure hands snake around her waist. The gasp turned into a moan as she felt Minerva place a gentle kiss to a particularly sensitive part of her neck before kissing up higher and nibbling on her earlobe.

Hearing the intoxicating sounds escaping Hermione's lips made Minerva's need to feel more of her increase, she wanted to hear more of those entrancing sounds.

The hands that had been idly wrapped around hermione's slim waist drifted upwards until they reached the swell of hermione's breasts. While continuing to place fleeting kisses on her neck, noting the spots that made the woman in her arms' breath hitch, she began kneading her breasts and her own moan escaped her lips when Hermione ground her hips back into her.

The feeling of Minerva's hands caressing her breasts and her hot breath on her neck overwhelmed Hermione's senses and she had an immense need to feel every inch of the beautiful woman holding her. Covering Minerva's hands with her own, she prised them away from her breasts. To stop any protests from Minerva, she swiftly turned in her arms and captured her lips, as their tongues reconnected two sets of hands reached behind the others back, blindly searching for the zip on each of their dresses. Without breaking the kiss they managed to find their zips, they both pulled them down to reveal the treasures below and the dresses cascaded from their bodies to pool at their feet.

Pulling back to look at the beauty in front of her, Minerva allowed a smirk to grace her features as she discovered Hermione didn't have a bra, _one less obstacle for me._

Seeing her fleeting smirk, Hermione kissed her again and slid her hands around Minerva to find the buckle on her bra, removing it with ease.

Hermione didn't realise they were moving until her legs hit the side of the bed. She tugged Minerva with her until they clumsily tumbled onto the bed. Minerva quickly managed to brace herself with her hands either side of Hermione's head to stop her from falling completely on her younger love.

Through their soft laughs they promptly resumed kissing, Minerva adjusted on the bed slightly so one of her hands could join in. This first touch of Minerva's warm hand on her bare breast felt electric, they both needed more.

Minerva's breath caught as she was flipped to the bottom by the surprisingly strong woman now looking down at her with a loving smile. Now that Hermione was on top she moved to straddle Minerva's right thigh. Her knee connected with Minerva's centre and she felt just how wet the woman below her was. With a whispered spell the final barriers between them were removed, causing Hermione's leg to connect directly with Minerva's soaked centre just as they leaned in to resume kissing. Feeling the direct pressure on her clit Minerva couldn't stop her hips from bucking upwards, desperate for more contact as she moaned into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione couldn't remember wanting anything as much as she wanted Minerva right now. She moved her lips to Minerva's neck, placing fleeting kisses from her earlobe down to her collar bone and then dragging her tongue from there up to her pulse point before softly digging her teeth in and sucking strongly, leaving a bright mark on Minerva's delicate neck.

Hermione continued with small nips and licks downward until her mouth found Minerva's already stiff nipples. She took the right nipple into her mouth and moved her hand to the other one, kneading it lightly. She lingered for a few moments before continuing lower, leaving soft kisses and occasionally nibbling and licking, leaving marks along the way. Short breathless moans continued to urge the younger woman onwards.

When she reached the apex of the older woman's legs, Minerva willingly parted her thighs and embraced herself on her elbows so she could look down at Hermione.

Glancing up at Minerva with a devious smile, their eyes connected as Hermione flicked her tongue out to teasingly brush over Minerva's clit, only briefly touching it.

"Please Hermione…I need..."

Minerva's words were cut off by a groan as Hermione slid her tongue between her folds, dragging her tongue from her entrance back up to her clit, moving in soft circles before taking the small bundle of nerves between her lips and sucking strongly, savouring the taste. Minerva loudly moaned her approval of Hermione's actions as her head fell back on the pillows and her hands blindly reached out to tangle themselves in Hermione's hair, unconsciously pulling her closer. Her hips lifted off the bed and her back arched towards Hermione's face when she felt a single finger gently enter her.

Hermione moved her free hand to hold Minerva down while she continued to lick and suck the older woman's clit. Minerva was moaning for more as her hips kept rocking against Hermione's face. Hermione added another finger and curled them slightly, looking for sweet spots.

"Ooh Merlin, right there... faster... mmm, yes!"

Hermione increased her pace, pumping in and out of Minerva's hot core in a fast and steady rhythm. She felt Minerva's thighs start quivering around her head and knew she must be close.

"Oh! I…close... Oh Hermio-oh god!… Uuugh! Fuck!"

Hermione felt hot liquid cover her hand as Minerva came screaming. She kept her hand still and kissed her thigh sweetly, letting Minerva come down from her high.

After Minerva's breaths slowed down Hermione pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before moving up to lay beside her.

Finally calm, Minerva turned on her side to see Hermione looking back at her with a beautiful smile and caring eyes. She wanted to show this beautiful woman just how much she loved her. She Moved forward and captured Hermione's lips in another passionate kiss. Their tongues reunited and Minerva could taste herself, she couldn't stop the thought of what Hermione might taste like, the thought alone caused a guttural moan to slip past her lips.

No longer able to contain her desire, she lowered herself to Hermione's ample chest and captured a firm nipple between her lips, gently sucking while her hand teased the other nipple, tweaking it between her fingers.

At Hermione's increasing pleas she continued moving down her body, leaving wet kisses and the occasional teasing lick along the way. When she was eye level with her core the evidence of Hermione's arousal could clearly be seen covering her thighs and her glistening pussy. Minerva leaned down and placed a tender kiss just above Hermione's clit, smiling as she felt Hermione's hips lift towards her face slightly, seeking more contact.

The younger woman's scent filled her senses, she felt an uncontrollable need to taste the creamy liquid she could see dripping from her cunt. Using her fingers to part Hermione's slick folds, she dragged her tongue from her entrance up to her clit, circling it before returning to her hole and pushing her tongue in.

"Oh Gods Min... Please...more"

Hermione's body felt like it was on fire, she needed more and only Minerva could give it to her. When Minerva pulled her tongue back Hermione's hips jerked up again, trying aimlessly to get Minerva's mouth where she needed it most.

Feeling uncomfortable in her current position Minerva moved back off the bed and knelt on the floor. With the loss of contact Hermione groaned and blearily started to open her eyes to look down at Minerva. Before she was able to completely open them she was tugged to the edge of the bed. The older woman instantly resumed her assault on her clit, causing A loud guttural moan from Hermione.

After teasing Hermione's clit she dragged her tongue down again and circled her hot hole. Hermione hips jerked, the more Hermione moved, the more Minerva pulled back.

"Oh gods, please…I need…uh…inside"

Hearing Hermione's plea for release she decided to forgo the teasing and dipped her tongue inside the younger woman's tight cunt. She pushed in as far as she could, twirling the muscle around while moving her thumb to rub Hermione's clit.

Minerva continued to fuck Hermione with her tongue, moving in and out of her heated core and occasionally pulling all the way out to tease her clit. As she pulled out again two of her fingers swiftly replaced her tongue in the younger woman's dripping core. With guidance from Hermione's moans she found out just how hard and fast the younger woman liked it.

Feeling rhythmic contractions around her fingers, she knew Hermione was close and needed the release. Minerva set a fast pace, pumping in and out of her hot pussy while continuing to suck her clit.

"Ahhh...oh min...so close"

Minerva began to flick her tongue quickly over Hermione's clit, matching the pace of her pumping fingers. Hermione's wrapped her legs around Minerva's shoulders, locking her in place as her hands held her head just where it was, unwilling to even consider letting her go.

"Oh fuck min…I'm coming...MINERVA!" Hermione's body shook as her orgasm overtook her. She screamed her completion, almost passing out as the pleasure stimulated every nerve in her body.

Minerva looked up and beamed at the younger woman before moving from between her legs and kissing her way back up her body, finally capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss. As Hermione's breaths evened out Minerva moved to lay beside her, gently brushing her hair from her face.

"I love you Minerva."

Minerva pulled back slightly to look at the woman next to her. Seeing the love reflected in Hermione's eyes Minerva moved in to capture those enticing lips once more. "I love you too Hermione."

After sharing a few affectionate kisses Hermione turned around and slid back until she could feel Minerva against her back. Placing a soft kiss to her shoulder Minerva whispered, "You don't seem like someone that likes to snuggle."

With a hushed laugh Hermione replied, "Well, you don't seem like a screamer."

Minerva pulled back and lightly slapped her arm in jest, she couldn't contain the soft giggle that escaped, "Oh? Might I ask what I do seem like then, Miss Granger?"

"Much better than anything I dared to dream about."

Minerva moved forward a bit more, pressing their bodies firmly together while possessively draping her arm over Hermione's waist. She tenderly kissed her shoulder and smiled into her back when she felt Hermione's smaller hand cover hers, lacing their fingers and holding tightly as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Minerva groggily opened her eyes, immediately sitting up when she felt the empty space next to her. She quickly looked around the room. She was alone.

Her mind filled with dread at the thought of Hermione just leaving her like this, especially after what they shared last night. Images of last night consumed her and despite the unease she felt she couldn't stop a small smile from forming. She had been loving the young woman from afar for so long, it felt amazing to finally have her in her arms. At least she thought it was amazing, _so why would Hermione just leave? _Tears glossed over her eyes, but she would not let them fall. Upset and panicking she looked around the room for her clothes.

Not only had Hermione disappeared, but now it looked like all her clothes had too!

Sensitive hearing picked up the faint sound of the door handle turning. Realising her current state of undress, she unceremoniously dove towards the sofa and crouched down behind it. Her eyes continued to dart around the room, still searching for her wand.

"Min?" hearing Hermione's confused voice Minerva popped her head out above the arm of the sofa.

The sight of the normally stoic Headmistress looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights caused Hermione burst out laughing. "Why are you crouching behind the sofa?" she said in a light tone, trying to stop more laughter.

When Minerva stood up Hermione didn't even try to hide the appreciative smile as her eyes raked over the naked curves of the older woman's body. Upon noticing Hermione's gaze was transfixed on her body Minerva suddenly felt very self conscious, she resisted the urge to squirm or cover her body with her arms. When their eyes connected any doubts of how the young woman felt about her drifted away, only love and acceptance could be seen in her brown eyes.

Minerva reluctantly dragged her eyes away from the intense eye contact. Seeing a plain plastic bag in Hermione's hand, she was reminded that she had been left to wake alone. "Where did you go this morning? I was expecting to wake with you next to me."

"I wanted to surprise you with some breakfast in bed, there is nothing here." She flashed the older woman a shy smile "I thought I should probably eat something more substantial before I have what I really want"

Picking up on the suggestive tone, Minerva couldn't contain her blush and a soft moan threatened to escape as she was again reminded of last night.

Deciding to ignore the comments for now she continued, "I still think a better surprise would have been waking with you in my arms."

"Then I suppose we will just have to try again tomorrow." neither of them could stop the grin that spread across both of their faces at the thought of what may come.

While finally moving to sit and have breakfast Minerva remembered of her lack of clothing "I couldn't seem to find my clothes either." She smiled briefly "I'm sure I remember them being strewn across the floor at some point last night, where are they now?"

"I took them to the laundry room to be cleaned, they won't be done for at least another hour."

Minerva quirked her eyebrow at the younger woman, replying in her most innocent tone "And what do you suggest I do in the mean time, Miss Granger."

"I guess we will just have to find something we can do without them." Hermione moved on the sofa to straddle Minerva, kissing her briefly on the lips before whispering in her ear "If it will make you more comfortable I wouldn't mind taking mine off too" before Minerva had a chance to reply, Hermione captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Feeling strong hands incessantly tugging at her shirt she pulled back.

Minerva breathlessly looked up at the beauty in her lap "Well, that would make us even."


End file.
